Application is made to develop and implement the necessary preconditions for the establishment of a specialized cancer research and clinical center for the Newark area and the State of New Jersey. In this application, center is defined as an "organizational entity" not an architectural unit in that the "center" will be composed of many independent, cooperating organizations. The goals of the project include: (1) identification and preparation of development plans for CINJ; (2) exploration and development of participant roles, alternatives, and organizational structures; and (3) preparation of plans and budgets for implementing center programs (including personnel, facilities, and equipment requirements). Benefits of the program will include: (1) improved information channels and flow among components of the cancer community; (2) expansion of populations for selected clinical research programs; (3) improved opportunities for professional and public education; (4) cooperative linking of research, professional, clinical, voluntary and government organizations; and (5) development of information of national interest relative to using a linked nodular concept in development of a center.